Chapter 4/Released
(One month later, October 2385, Jaros II orbit) Captain's log stardate 53996.3, we're in orbit around Jaros II to pick up Dax and Kira after they've been in hold up for a month after they helped Doctor Bashir save the Andorians I am happy to have the mother of my daughter and my best friend Typhuss return to active duty it wouldn't be the same without him if he wasn't up here helping out with the Der'kal Empire. (Transporter room 2) John and Kira are waiting for Ezri and Typhuss to beam aboard. Its been one month since they were in the Jaros II stockade John says as he looks at Kira. Yeah it has been but its given me time to work on a few things like the whole Der'kal situation is getting bad for us Kira says as she looks at John. Sir their ready to beam Chief Powell says as he looks at Captain Martin and Vedek Kira. Energize Chief Captain Martin says as he looks at the pad. Both Typhuss and Ezri materialized on the pad. Z John says as he kissed his wife. Hey there my little Kelly Ezri says as she kissed her daughter Kelly who was in her father's arms. Typhuss walks off the transporter pad and walks over to Kira and kisses Kira on the lips then lets go of her. It feels like I have been away for 20 years says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Its good to see you as well sweetie Kira says as she looks at her husband. Hey buddy John says as he hugs his best friend. John, its good to see you too says Typhuss as he hugs John. I've got a surprise for you Typhuss John says as they walk out of the transporter room and head for the mess hall. (Corridor) You do? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Yep, follow me John says as he looks at Typhuss, Ezri, and Kira. Wonder what he has for you sweetie Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders. (Turbolift) Mess hall deck 3 Captain Martin says to the computer. So sweetie I bet you're hungry after being locked up for a month Kira says as she hugs her husband. I am but I missed you and the kids so much says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. We missed you as well Hoshi especially I've been trying to help her with her studies but some of it is hard Kira says as she looks at her husband. The lift stops on deck 3 and they get out and head to the mess hall. (Mess hall) Now I had to get Janeway's approval for them to tag along with the Enterprise John says as he looks at Typhuss as they head towards the window. Who? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. They get to the window and sees the USS Intrepid and the Aventine next to the Enterprise. I'm being reinstated right says Typhuss as he looks at John. Only if you'll expect here's the padd from the good Admiral herself John says as he shows Typhuss the padd. Typhuss takes the padd. It says President Pro-Tempore Sipak has authorized Fleet Admiral Akaar to drop all the charges against me and I'm being issued a commendation for my actions and reinstated as captain of the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at John. Both you and Ezri have been reinstated as Captains and received commendations for a job well done John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Ezri. I have been told what happened, that Ishan Anjar is dead and Baras Rodirya, the man who had taken his identity during the Occupation of Bajor was revealed to be working with the Cardassian group the True Way and Baras was personally arrested by Attorney General Phillipa Louvois and removed from office says Typhuss as he looks at John. We paid a visit to the True Way's base of operations in sector 23 but they cleared out and destroyed not only the base and the planet the whole sector similar to that time that Doctor McKay did when the Atlantis team discovered that Ancient defense outpost John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Ezri. Typhuss smiles that his ship is back under his command. I took the liberty of overseeing the drills for you while you were hold up but didn't change a thing well are you into three shifts or four shifts? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. Three shifts says Typhuss as he looks at John. Ah, same here its less paper work I also had them overhaul the phaser relays and improve the quantum phasers by 13% John says as he and Typhuss look at the Intrepid. Typhuss looks at John. You were in command of the Intrepid, my ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. I looked over her while she was docked at Starbase 209 while you were in the slammer and since I have experience working on the Sovereign class vessels I wanted to help improve the ship's defenses John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his best friend.